The New Girls at Shibusen
by Flaky's Madness
Summary: Two new girls arrive at Shibusen. / Set a few weeks before the start of the series and will continue throughout the series itself. Not a romance between Kid and Crona, sorry! Rating will change most likely. First fanfiction EVER so please be nice! OC x Death The Kid / OC x Crona / OC x OC / OC x OC That sounds really self-centered, but it's not I swear. Mostly one sided/friendships
1. New Arrival

A/N this takes place just about two or three weeks before the beginning of the series. I'll try my best to go along with the manga/anime (though I know they go they're own ways, I'll more so go with the manga.) but if it strays later on, then it does. The story writes itself!

Chapter One – New Arrival

"Look sis, there it is!" a particularly young girl shouts out of the van window.

"Oh geez, it's huge! We're going to get so lost." The second passenger replies, out of the sunroof of the vehicle.

"Don't be such a pessimist. We'll be fine as long as we get a map." The first one says, smiling at the sight of the magnificent building that the two were going to be attending.

The automobile stopped; and the driver looked back at the girls, almost smirking. The brown haired male which had driven all this long was weary and tired. He shook his head before getting out of the car and walking to the trunk, popping it open. The two girls, still smiling brightly, took their bags and began walking up the steps of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The younger one looked back to say goodbye to her father, only to see he was already on the road back home. A slight frown came to her face.

"So sis, where do you think we go to I dunno, check in or something?" She asked, trying her best to cheer up.

"Well, let's just ask a teacher where Lord Death's office is. Once we've gotten up these stairs though. These things must have a million steps!" The older one says, stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"Sis, really? We've only gotten a fourth of the way up! You can't just stop, c'mon you'll get the hang of it." The optimistic girl says, leaving her sister behind and running up the stairs. She stops at the halfway point, finally out of breath. Her sister is just catching up.

"Oh, you're quitting? You can't just stop, you'll get the hang of it." A smirk is plastered on the older girl's face. It grows as she sees the younger pouting.

"Okay then smart ass. We'll just see who is the more physically fit gal; a race. To the top of the stairs, okay? First one there buys the second dinner and get's the top bunk in the dorm." Retorts the younger, now smirking.

"Sure. You ready? This is going to be so easy." Laughs the older one, her face dawning a determined expression.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The younger one shouts, and takes off.

The two girls run up the stairs, becoming sweaty and panting as if they were just in battle. However, it is the younger sister that is victorious by only a step. While she is dancing in excitement and enjoying her glory, her sister catches her breath. She sits at the base of one of the candles accenting the enormous building's entrance. Soon, the younger sister calms down, and joins her elder.

"Happy you won, lil' sis?" The older girl asks, kissing the shorter one's forehead.

"Of course! Did 'ja see that?! I was awesome, I knew I was gunna win. But we should probably go into the school now, it's half-past seven." She says, checking her phone.

The younger stands and extends a hand to her sister who takes it and stands up herself. The two walking into the school building with linked arms. Looking around however, the girls didn't see much going on. The halls were empty, except for one or two students at their lockers or coming out of the bathroom.

"Geez, it's like the place is deserted. It's a bit creepy for my liking. So where do you think we should go, Ash?" The older girl asks.

"I dunno, sis. Where do you think-" The younger was about to reply before a red-headed male stepped in front of them. He was much taller than the two girls, and intimidating. The younger gulped as he spoke to them.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the hallway? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked the two, calmly.

"Well, uh, you see, we're new! We're also a confused as to where to go to sign in and start classes and such." The calmer, older sister spoke.

The red head shifted on his feet, noticeably more relaxed. He showed a bright smile before turning his back to the girls; motioning them to follow. The hallway trip was long and tedious, they had stopped at most of the classrooms to show the two where they could possibly be in for lessons. After nearly an hour of 'touring' the man stopped in front of the Death Room.

"Here, is where you will most definitely need to be knowledgeable of. It's Lord Death's room. Let's meet him, shall we?" The male spoke while knocking on the door. He then opened it to show a large white room, the only things in it were a mirror, and who the girls assumed was Lord Death, though his back was turned. "Lord Death, we have two more newbies. They'd like to find out what class they're in."

When Lord Death turned around, the girls were stunned. They didn't know he would look so childlike or cartoony. They showed their shock on their faces well; but Lord Death only laughed at them.

"Thank you Spirit, you may go and make your rounds now." Lord Death spoke. The red-head left, leaving the girls with the black figure. "Well well, lookie what we have here! Meister's Aisling and Maeve finally showing up for class, hm?" Behind the mask, the two sisters couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. But he soon started laughing, indicating that he was being playful. The girls let out a breath of relief.

"Those stairs can cause some trouble ya' know, why are there so many?!" Aisling, the younger of the two spoke.

Lord Death perked up. He loved telling people about why the school was built and everything about it. "Well you see, the Death Weapon Meister Academy is for the physically and mentally strong right? Well; the stairs are to improve physical strength. The more you can move along them with ease, the better you become."

"Ooh, that makes sense. Thank you Lord Death! But uh, earlier, you pronounced my name wrong. It's pronounced Ash-ling not Ice-ling." The younger said, smiling.

"Actually you pronounced mine wrong too, it's Mave, not May-vee." The older finally spoke up.

Lord Death looked at them and laughed again. "I see, well thank you for correcting me. Well; let's escort you both to your dormitory and then you may join the other newcomers for the Weapon-Meister gathering. Righto! Sid?" Shinigami spoke, and a man stepped out from behind the two girls. The sisters hadn't noticed him and were visibly shocked to how he was there the whole time without them noticing.

"Yes, Lord Death?" He spoke. His voice made the older girl shiver, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"These two girls need to be directed to the dormitory, and then directed to the gathering," Said the death god, then he spoke to the two girls. "You both are in class Crescent Moon. Once you both have a weapon partner, you may enter classes and take on missions of your one-star ranking. You'll need to have missions approved by the administrator. You know how turning a Death-Scythe works, correct?"

"Yes, of course. To create a Death-Scythe one must collect the souls of 99 evil humans or 'kishin eggs' and one witch soul." Maeve said confidently.

"Good! Now I'll leave you with Sid. He's one of my top teachers." The laughter in his voice was incoherent with the rest of his speech. Sid smiled at the girls warmly.

"Now then, let's go, shall we?" He spoke, walking almost gracefully towards the exit of the Death Room. The girls walked behind him, curiously and full of an eagerness neither of them knew they possessed. The winding corridors confused Sid for a moment, but managed to get back on track quickly with his knowledge of the school. It had been about a half hour before they managed to get to the girls dormitory. "Here you two go. Just set your bags down on an empty bunk and come back out. Then I'll escort you both to the gathering."

Both of the girls smiled brightly at the man, and walked in blissfully, dragging their bags at their feet. The older girl opened one room to look for a free bunk, while the younger looked in the room across from it as to not waste time. They did not expect the dorms to look like they did. Bras and panties were strewn all across the room. It was messy and there were small piles of feathers gathered here or there. Both of the girls saw that there were no free bunks in either room and were glad, that much untidiness would make them go crazy. At the end of the hall was where the girls found their room. It was nearly empty, with only one full (top and bottom) bunk, and a top bunk taken. The bunk closest to the window would be theirs. Aisling put her duffle bag on the top bunk for winning the race to the top of the stairs, while Maeve put hers on the bottom. They then quickly shuffled out of the room, Maeve a little bit quicker than her sister. Once the two were out of the dorms, Sid quickly led them to the gathering for new meisters and weapons.

"So you see, here is where you'll choose your partner. We frequently have these little meetings as we get new members all the time. You see the lady with the bandages? She's Nygus, and you'll be signing up with her once you've found a suitable partner. You should actually get your badges from her claiming that you're both meisters looking for weapons. But I have to get back to teaching, I've left the sub for a bit too long. I'll see you two later, you're in my class after all. Crescent Moon, don't forget. Ask Nygus for a map too. Cya!" With that, the male walked off, leaving the two to fend on their own.

Walking up to Nygus, Aisling was the first to ask anything. "Hi! I'm Aisling, and this is my sister Maeve. We're new."

The bandaged lady looked at them with her eye, and quickly got their papers together. A map, a schedule, anything else important she thought they would need. She also filled out some papers for the school, medical work, information, dorm numbers. She also gave them their badges; it was simple, just a rectangle with a black border a centimeter away from the edge. She wrote 'meister' on the two badges, and let the two be on their way.

"So lil' sis, who should we talk to first?" Maeve asked, scanning her options. There were many people in the gathering. Some were already forming small groups while others just stood around awkwardly. Aisling was too busy trying to put the clip-on badge on the waist of her skirt to answer. When she finally got it, she replied to her sister.

"Uh, I dunno sis. Put your badge on first, then we'll decide. Kay?"

"Alright," the older girl said, pinning it with ease onto her shirt.

As soon as she was done, a boy came up to her. His almost clear blue eyes were enchanting to the older girl.

"You looking for a weapon, miss?" he asked Maeve, smirking. The tag on his shirt said 'weapon' though it didn't say what type of weapon he was.

Maeve tried to play it cool, "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I've already found a weapon of my liking."

Aisling left the two to find a partner of her own, while the boy who just came up to her older sister laughed.

"Well if that's so, then why are you here?" He ran a hand through short, spiky brown hair and looked at Maeve with extraordinary confidence. She was caught in her little joke.

"Well, u-uh.. Damn, you caught me," the female said giggling. "I am in fact looking for a weapon."

"I thought so, so would you mind it if we tried?" He asked.

"I guess, I mean, what have we got to lose right? What type of weapon are you then?" The meister replied.

A green flash with exceptional brightness followed the boys disappearance into his weapon form. The shaft of the weapon was long, almost five inches taller than Maeve until the blade began. The blade itself was actually the male's eye colour, a striking clear blue, nearly looking crystal. The pattern was of waves of the ocean, representing the colour well. Maeve took the scythe in both hands, holding in with little struggle.

"How did you transform so well? I thought beginner weapons had trouble transforming only a part of their body!" Maeve asked in shock.

"I've been practicing, duh. Plus I've been here a few weeks. They just now had the gathering," The spiky haired boy replied from within the scythe. Looking into the blade, Maeve saw his reflection, it was glowing a light green. "So, what do you think?" He asked the female. She began walking to an empty part of the room, thinking about swinging him around a few times to see if they were compatible with each other. However, Nygus saw this, and told the two that they could practice with one another in the beginners' class. Maeve groaned, and the boy turned to his human form again. They continued talking.

"What's your name, anyway?" The female asked curiously.

"What name do I look like?" The male leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, why can't you just tell me? I hate puzzles." Maeve's hands were at her hips, her expression twisted in a pout.

"C'mon, just guess."

"Fine, uh, is it Jeremy?" An exasperated sigh came from her lips.

"No. Try again?" He asked, amused at her reactions.

"No way, just tell me. Please?"

"Aw, you aren't any fun. Fine, it's Lex. It's short for Alexi. Now, tell me yours?"

"Hm, what name do I look like?" She asked, teasing him with his own game.

"Hmmm, I think you look like an Amber. Maybe a firecracker, I'm not really good at guessing names." He snickered at her expression.

"Just because my hair is red doesn't mean that my name is firecracker, jerk. But no, it isn't Amber either," She replied, pouting in a semi-false anger. "Since you obviously wouldn't guess it, it's Maeve. Not short for anything, but it is Irish." Her face softened, and she relaxed her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Aisling had thought she found her perfect partner. He was looking around awkwardly, most likely thinking about who, if anyone, he should talk to. Visibly sighing, he backed away from the crowd into the next room. She took a last glance at her sister, laughing with her seemingly new partner before heading off after the boy. She entered the room to find the boy sitting on the floor, holding his head to his knees. Aisling's converse allowed her to quiet her steps, but in a completely empty room her footsteps could clearly be heard. The boy looked up at her, and immediately stood up, embarrassed to be caught in the room.

"Hey there, whatcha doing out here? The party's back in the other room, silly." She smiled sweetly at him, trying to make him feel more comfortable near her.

"Oh, uh, well, everyone looked like they already had a partner. No one really looked interested in talking to me either, so I just came in here for a breather." He spoke quietly, wiping his eye.

"Well, I don't have a partner. Are you a meister or a weapon? Sorry, it's kinda hard to see in here with it being so dark so I can't see your tag. Oh, also, I'm Aisling by the way." The red-head took a step towards the boy to see his badge.

He pointed to it, "It's Elijah, and I'm a weapon. I can't really transform fully yet, but I'm a bow. Ya' know, like the ones Elves use."

"Really? How would you know if you've never transformed fully?" The female asked curiously.

"When Sid asks us to transform, he tells us that the best way to do it, is to picture the weapon in our heads. I never really knew what weapon I was until I did that. When I pictured something in my mind, it was a bow." The boy said, finally relaxed.

"Do you think you could try showing me?" Aisling smiled sweetly.

"Eh?" The raven was shocked at her question. "S-sure, I guess." He closed his eyes to concentrate as she looked on in awe. The weapon he pictured in his mind was a bow; strong and sturdy. Intricate designs painted over the wood like ivy but it was gold, while the bow itself was a black colour. He concentrated, but couldn't relax, his thoughts filled with doubt and ridicule from the girl if he couldn't do this. He knew that he would never be able to transform if he thought like this though, and tried to relax and let go of his fears. When he did finally relax to the best of his ability, he could feel himself transforming. A faint red flash appeared in front of the red-head instead of the raven she was just looking at. When she saw him next, it was as a beautiful bow, rested on the wall.

"Wow, that's amazing. You actually did it!" Her emerald eyes were sparkling with amazement. She picked up the bow with ease, and faked firing at an enemy. "You're really light."

"Is that a compliment?" He asked through the stringed weapon.

"Of course, speed in a necessity in battle. With you being light I think I'll have no problem running around. I have great aim, and with my soul perception it'll be even better! I can't wait until you meet my sister!" She exclaims as she allows him to transform back. When he does, and rather swiftly, his eyes bulge with happiness.

"You mean, you're asking me to be your partner?"

"Well, I never really asked. I just assumed and said you were, duh. But uh, if you'd really like me to ask, will you be my partner?"

"O-of course! T-t-thank you! You won't regret it, I promise." He reaches out to hug her, and she gladly accepts and returns his hug.

"Good! I better not. Now c'mon, let's go get signed up and meet my sis, okay?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, let's go."

When they leave the room, they find themselves in a sea of people even bigger than when they left. More new meisters and weapons had showed up to the gathering, and even some more experienced ones to help. Once the sisters found each other, they introduced their partners.

"Sis! I've been looking for you, all of these people made me nearly lost in the room alone!" The younger one pulled her sister into an embrace with one arm, holding the sleeve of her partner with the other hand.

"I know! There are a lot of people, but it's okay. I'm glad you found me." The older said with a smile. "Have you two signed up together yet?"

"No, we were waiting to do it with you. You did find a partner with this guy, right?" Aisling asked, looking over the older male with her sister.

"Sure did, kiddo. The name's Lex." The brunette spoke casually.

"He's a really cool scythe, I can't wait to swing him around, it'll look so cool!" Maeve said with excitement.

Lex cocked an eyebrow. "That almost sounded sexual."

Shaking the brunette's hand, Aisling smiled and began introducing her partner. "And this is Eli, he's a bit shy. But he's super cool, right hun?"

"H-hun?" The raven asked skeptically, "I mean, I guess it's pretty cool being a bow. It's nice to meet you both!"

"Daw! He's a cutie, Ash! I'm Maeve, it's a pleasure to meet my sister's partner too." A welcoming smile was given to the smaller male.

"Don't call my partner cute, it'll just embarrass him!" The younger sister hissed into the older one's ear. "Anyway, let's just go sign up with Nygus." She said, and walked over to the long table.

"Hi dear! Have you found your partner yet?" Nygus asked as she noticed Aisling come up to her.

"Yep! Meister Aisling and demon weapon Elijah would like to form a partnership."

"Y-yeah.." The male spoke quietly behind her. Nygus took their badges and told them they could go to any practice room with a teacher or Spirit to see if they could actually work together. The same happened with Maeve and Lex. Off through the halls the four went, and found a spacious room for the two pairs to practice.

The teacher was a kind woman, who just stood by to watch. Lex transformed easily, and Maeve took almost no time swinging the blade around, using him to jump higher, anything and everything she thought she could do. Eli took his time, still being new to transforming. But once he did, Aisling took him in her hands again, and was immediately confused.

"Eli, where are your arrows?" She asked, nearly in a panic.

This put Eli in a frenzy as well. "I don't know! I didn't think about it until now!"

The teacher however, saw this, and walked over to make a suggestion, "You could try using your soul wavelength to make arrows."

"You can do that?" The female meister asked.

"Of course, though it might take a few tries. Try focusing on your soul on making an arrow, and once you do that, try hitting the center target over there." She pointed to the end of the room, where targets with many dents and scratches were there from soul bullets, and the like.

"Okay, I'll try." The female said shakily, and took position. Closing her eyes, she did the same thing Eli did with his mind, only instead of a bow, it was an arrow. With encouragement from both the teacher and Eli, she managed to do it on her third try. The arrow was an extremely light blue, not as light as Lex' eyes, but more of a shade darker than sky blue. A sigh of relief came from the girl's lips. "Wow, I actually did it." She concentrated on the target after it appeared, and shot. It hit the second ring to the center.

"Ash, that was so cool!" The younger female heard from behind her. She turned around to see Maeve smiling in approval. Lex' reflection in his blade showed that he was impressed as well. To prove that she could do even better than that, she faced the target again. The arrow appeared slowly, but on the first try this time. Once again putting all of her focus into the target, she fired. Again, it hit the second ring to the center. A pout formed on the younger girl's lips.

"I know I can do better than that though. My aim is usually dead on." A defeated voice left her mouth, Eli turned back human to comfort her.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal. That's why we're here, to get stronger, ya' know? We just gotta practice some more, and we'll be great." The shy boy said.

"I'm sorry to wrap up your session, but it's time for lunch, and I dunno about you two, but we're starving." Lex said. His elbow was resting on Maeve's shoulder, and Aisling glared at him for a moment.

"C'mon Ash, let's go get some food." The older girl said smiling.

"Okay, sis. You're coming with us, right Eli? You'll sit with us too, right?" Asked the younger sibling.

"O-oh, uh, yeah, I'm pretty hungry now that I think about it." He was lost in his thoughts before Aisling pulled him out of the door, walking behind the older pair.


	2. Simple Mission

**A/N Hi guys, it's me again. I appreciate all reviews to help my writing get better. Anyway, here's chapter two! Sorry this has taken me so long, and I hope this doesn't seem too.. off as a chapter. Had a major writers block while writing it.**

Chapter Two – Lunch

As the pairs walked to the cafeteria, they had to fight to get through the sea of people heading in the same direction. Once they manage to get to their destination, the place is already packed with tables upon tables of meisters and weapons alike. Maeve looked with wonder at the room, and when she thought it was clear, began spinning to emphasize her excitement. As soon as she began though, she ran into an unfamiliar face to her, but perhaps a legend at the school. His tray nearly being tipped over and on top of either one, yet somehow he managed to save it. A shocked look fell upon Maeve's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really thought the aisle was clear enough for me to twirl. I'm new here so I hadn't been here before and I just couldn't keep ca-"

"Don't worry about it, really. It's all cool." The boy smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. His white hair and red eyes were his other two most prominent features on his physical being.

"Thank you! I really don't know how I could've been so stupid." The red-head relieved a sigh. "I'm Maeve." Her grin was hard to contain.

"The name's Soul. Soul Eater. You all have a place to sit here? Figure since you're standing here like this is a surprise, you're all new."

Eli began rubbing the back of his head, clearly not enjoying just standing. Aisling looked at the white-haired boy, and shook her head, indicating a no. However, this didn't stop the older sister from speaking again to confirm.

"Uh, no. Well, yeah? We are new, this is my sister Aisling, her partner Eli, and my partner Lex." The girl pointed to them each as she said their name. "And by no, I mean, we don't have a place to sit." Her cheeks turned light pink in colour, smiling almost bashfully.

"Ah, well, you go get your lunch. I'll let you have lunch with us, since I'm that cool." Another smirk grabbed the boys mouth.

"Really?" Aisling asked before running towards the dwindling lunch line. "Thank you!" She called back. Eli hurried after her. Lex and Maeve followed behind.

Once they had all gotten their lunch, Soul led them over to his table. Which consisted of him, and a few of his friends.

"Maka, these guys are new and they're pretty cool. Mind if they sit with us?" Soul asked, sitting down himself.

"Sure, I don't really mind. But if Black*Star scares them away then don't complain about it to me." She said calmly, already having finished her lunch and was now reading a book.

"Wait, you're the infamous scythe meister Maka Albarn? The daughter of the woman who made Spirit a Death-Scythe?" Lex asked, setting his tray down between Soul and Maeve.

"I see you've heard of my mother?" A small smile rested on her lips in remembrance.

"Yeah, I've been hear a few weeks, and word gets around." Chuckling, Lex rested his head on his hand before taking a bite of his food.

All throughout the lunch period, the group ate, laughed, and talked. Mostly about getting to know each other. Finding out that they were all in the same class, about how Maka dislikes her father, how Maka and Soul are on their way to getting their eighty-fourth kishin egg. It was so interesting to the new four. The two new pairs asked if they could tag along on their next mission, to see how they would do this. Though Maka was a bit reluctant, thinking they would just get in the way, she agreed. On a condition that they stay hidden, and only watch from afar. The lady at the desk was very helpful in choosing a mission that the three pairs could go on so that if the watching pairs of eight eyes would be discovered they could easily take him out without too much damage. The mission would be to take out Steven Grieveson, who had murdered enough teenaged men to become an evil human. It was a semi-easy task to a weapon-meister pair with such experience, however to the inexperienced ones it would be tough. As they headed out to England, Maka evaluated her new friends' souls. As it turned out, Aisling could do the same, while Maeve had impeccable lie-detection. Lex had a green soul, it was normal in size, and had his piercings on both sides of the soul. Eli's was red, it was slightly smaller than what an average sized soul would be, nothing out of the ordinary could be detected by the pigtailed meister. Maeve's soul was a normal blue, and was the typical size, indents were shown to indicate her braid. Aisling had an interesting soul. It was a light pink, and slightly bigger than a normal soul, but not as big as Black*Star's was. Not particularly stronger, but it was bigger. Aisling asked if Maka would allow her to try out her soul-perception on the two that had not been discussed. Her pupils dilated as she saw the blue of Soul's and the orange of Maka's souls. However, that was all she could see. Neither shapes nor forms nor personalities could be detected by the inexperienced meister. Maka told her that she'd do better in no time.

For the most of the rest of the way to England, the group either talked, or played childish games. Sometimes Maka would give Maeve tips on how to use Lex to the most of her advantages. Soul would tell the men tips on how to be cool, though Eli dismissed most of them. Taking in the facts that he didn't need to be 'cool' to be liked by his true friends. Lex was more interested, listening intently to the white haired boy. Occasionally chuckling and putting his own opinion in on Soul's 'rules of cool'. The flight was supposed to be ten hours and forty minutes. Three hours into it, it was dark. The women decided that they might as well get their rest and save their energy when they landed. While Soul and Lex thought they'd do a classic arm wrestle, Eli decided he didn't care. And as the raven haired boy walked away from the trio, he decided he'd check in on the ladies, and see if they'd want some tea. Walking to a different section of the plane, a blush settled across his face. Three almost completely naked women changing were right in front of him. The poor boy nearly fainted at the very sight. Stumbling backwards, the raven was detected by the three girls, and screams immediately filled the cabin. Hearing this, the older boys raced to see what the matter was. Of course what they saw wasn't at all of what they had expected, and once they saw the flesh and hints of cute, admittedly a tad bit racy, and colourful undergarments they stared.

The girls scrambled to put on the rest of their pajamas; while tiny droplets of blood dripped from the noses of Eli and Soul. Lex was covering his face, full of shame and embarrassment. All six of them were blushing furiously, comparable to tomatoes. Maka composed herself, and pushed the boys from the room, chastising them for continuing to stare even as they got dressed. Eli apologized, as he knew it was his fault for walking over to their part of the plane. By then, Lex had by far enough of this. He dragged the two other blushing boys away, Eli in tears and Soul looking very out of place, raising one of his arms and reaching out to the three women. As soon as the three males were out of the room, Maka turned off the lights of the first class carriage. This allowed the starlight to illuminate the room. Respective sleeping bags were strewn about the floor and on couches. Sleep overcame the girls, snuggled tightly in their sleeping arrangements. In the other room, however, the boys were having difficulty getting over what they had just witnessed. The bow weapon cowered in the corner while thinking of his meister and her nearly bare flesh. It was so.. perfect, so very pale and covered with freckles. If his nose was still bleeding, it had started again, Eli's cheeks filling with blood and became noticeably red again. A voice brought the weapon out of his thoughts.

"Eli, go to sleep, man. We'll be dead tired if we don't." The calming voice from the white haired teen floated through the room.

"Yeah, you don't want that. Aisling is probably dead set on killing you anyway and being groggy won't help you in any way." Lex spoke, stripping down to his 'sleep wear', his boxers.

"Dude. What is up with those boxers?" Soul asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"What?" Lex asked, looking down. "Aw, shit."

A hand hit the brown haired boy's face as he realized which boxers he was wearing. Plain black boxers, with flaming hearts. Not exactly the manliest of his articles of clothing. Now, in a fit of laughter, Soul also removed his outer wear. His boxers weren't exactly the manliest either. Lex laughed and pointed at the light blue cloth with printed bears hanging limply on Soul's hips.

"Hey, man, don't judge. These were... a gift." Crossed arms were the product of the laughter directed at him.

"I'm not judging, I'm laughing at the fact that you think you have the right to call my boxers unmanly while you have _cartoon __bears_ on yours."

The timid weapon didn't speak, he only discarded his jeans, and then rested himself into a comfortable position with a pillow on the nearest couch. While the somewhat playful argument went on, Eli only waited to fall asleep. Soon enough, Lex and Soul got tired of trying to decide whose boxers were manlier and thought it was a much better idea to just get some sleep. Goodnight didn't need to be said as the three men drifted easily into sleep, the thoughts of the three women in their dreams. One was more racy, one much more innocent, and one was almost cute.

"Wake up!" an energized Maka shouted, practically jumping on her partner. Maeve took a more practical approach and gently shook the brown haired scythe.

"Lex? C'mon sleepyhead we're almost there." A gentle voice flowed from the older meister's voice.

"BREAKFAST!" Called Aisling from the first class kitchen. With that one word, both Lex and Soul sat up, drool flowing from the sides of their mouths. Eli took a little bit more to wake up, but ultimately walked to the kitchen with the rest of the group. The smell of bacon and syrup filled the air, and soon the nostrils of the five teens entering the room.

"Wow, Ash, you made this?" the older sister teased, rubbing the younger's hair affectionately. She took a generous portion of pancakes and dug in, filling her mouth with the fluffy substance.

"Yeah, it's really good, where'd you learn to cook?" Soul asked with his mouth full of pig.

"No where in particular. I'm kinda self-taught." The red-head said before eating herself.

"Yeah? I make most of the meals for Maka and myself." The white haired teen spoke after swallowing, then he leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "She even burns the ice." the boy snickered to himself before getting a maka-chop to the head.

"I heard that, jerk!" The pig-tailed meister spoke, storming off to eat in peace.

"Hey, I was just joking! Maka c'mon, don't be a sour puss." Soul called after her, but ultimately stood defeated in the kitchen, sighing and resuming his meal. An awkward silence took the kitchen.

"Thanks Aisling, this was really good." Eli smiled sweetly at her. He had finished his food rather quickly, and was now in the middle of getting dressed. Maeve thought it was funny how the whole morning Soul, Lex, and Eli were all in their boxers and yet no screams were heard from the girls about being half-naked in front of them. The double standard made the older girl chuckle to herself, but not complain.

The plane trip was drawing to a close. England was less than forty-five minutes away. What awaited them there was a mystery.

**Annnnd I'm cutting it off there because I really need to update this thing for my friend's birthday!3 I need to go get baking now, and hopefully my next update won't take as long! ;D**


End file.
